One Shots GJ7BX's 30 oneshot challenges
by EarnedDisillusionment
Summary: I've decided to try my hand at GJ7B.X's 30 oneshot challenge! Hope you all enjoy!
1. Sneeze

Hey guys! I'm back! I've decided to enter GJ7B.X 30 one-shot challenge! I hope I do ok! Anyways, here's the first one! I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LWD :(

**SNEEZING**

"Casey, what is the matter with you?" Derek asked as he watched Casey go through the kitchen cabinets frantically.

"Ugh! I've had to sneeze for like…3 days! I haven't been able to. I get the feeling like I need to and it just never comes! Seriously, Derek! I'm not exaggerating. It's Tuesday morning and I've had to sneeze since Saturday afternoon!" Casey exclaimed slamming the cabinet close and sinking onto a stool across from Derek.

Derek grinned at her obvious distress over such a little thing. His smile only grew as Casey glared at him.

"Fine, Casey. If you need to sneeze that badly, I'll help you out. Now did you try inhaling pepper?"

Casey raised her eyebrow skeptically. "What kind of moron do you think I am?" Seeing Derek about to reply she quickly cut him off. "Don't answer that; it was rhetorical. Anyways, yes. I did try inhaling pepper…and it obviously didn't work."

Derek rolled his eyes at her. "Ok then, genius. Come here." He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside to the back yard.

"Look up at the sun. Bright lights usually help someone to sneeze."

Casey followed his direction. She looked at the bright sun and waited. And waited. And waited. After a good five minutes she turned to Derek.

"Well that didn't help. Now I have to sneeze and my eyes hurt!"

Derek and Casey walked back inside. "I think this is going to be harder than I thought," Derek said. "But don't worry. Case. I got your back." He lightly pushed Casey onto the stool and went into the other room.

Derek walked back in with a rag in his hand.

"What is that?" Casey asked.

Derek extended his arm towards her, his hand in her face. In his hand he had a raggedy cloth that was covered in dust.

"Eww!" Casey shrieked and shoved his hand away. "What on Earth do you have that for?"

Derek looked at her as if she were stupid. "To make you sneeze. Dust makes people sneeze, thus I bring you dust. Come on, stick your face down there and inhale." Derek tried to put it back in her face and Casey just shoved it away incredulously.

"No, thank you! I would rather have to sneeze! That is just gross and unsanitary! Throw it out!"

Derek shook his head and tossed the rag into the garbage. He sat down across from Casey once again, propping his head into his hands and looking at her thoughtfully.

"Try putting your tongue on the roof of your mouth. Then slide it backwards until you can't anymore. Flick at the roof of your mouth with the tip of your tongue. That should make you sneeze in a few minutes."

Casey looked at him skeptically.

"What? I read." Derek responded defensively.

Casey sighed and tried it. After a few minutes and still no sneeze, Derek gave up.

"You're hopeless, Casey! Come on out to the car, we're going to be late for school."

"Hey! I came to you for help! If anyone is the hopeless one, it's you!" Casey yelled at the back of his head.

Throughout the rest of the morning whenever Derek saw Casey, she looked miserable. At lunch, Derek felt his phone vibrate three times. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, while continuing his conversation with Ralph and Sam, Derek opened the text message.

I SNEEZED ;)

Derek broke out into a big smile and looked up. His eyes searched around the cafeteria and finally spotted Casey. Casey gave him a big smile, looking happier than she had all day.

Derek shot Casey a questioning look, as if to ask her how she finally sneezed.

Casey blushed and nodded towards Max. She scrunched up her nose and shook her head as if to say he smelled really bad.

Derek burst out laughing, not noticing the strange looks coming from his friends. He lifted up his water bottle in a silent toast to Casey.

Casey smiled and nodded her thanks to him; she then turned to Emily to continue their conversation.

"That girl is hopeless." Derek murmured to himself. He then tuned back into his friends and their conversation; a smile still set on his face.


	2. Painting

Here's the second prompt of the challenge! Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!

**PAINTING**

Marti walked up to where her big brother was sitting on the couch carelessly flipping through the channels. She climbed up into his lap and placed her arms around his neck. Pressing her cheek to his she asked him a question.

"Will you paint a picture with me?"

Her brother raised an eyebrow in response looking surprised.

"Sure, kid. Let's get you all set up."

The two walked into the kitchen and places newspaper down on the table and filled up a couple of cups of water. Marti ran upstairs to get her paper and her paints. Skipping back into the kitchen, she grinned at her brother who was sitting at the table patiently. Marti climbed into the chair next to him and handed him a sheet of paper. He asked her a question as they both began to paint.

"How was school today?"

Marti babbled on about her day, not really caring that he was only listening with half an ear. She was simply enjoying spending some time with him. She looked over at his painting. It was a bowl of fruit.

"Your picture is pretty."

He grinned at the young girl. "Thanks. What is yours of?" He looked over at her paper and drew in a quick breath.

"Marti, what is that?"

Marti grinned at her brother.

"It's me and you, Edwin. We're at the beach. See, the purple water? And look! There's Daphne!"

Edwin was confused. "Why did you draw me and you? Why not Derek?"

Marti shook her head at her silly older brother.

"Edwin, just because Smerek is one of my favorite people, does not mean you're not. You're my brother too, Edwin. I love you."

Edwin smiled at his younger sister. He knew she loved him, although, it was nice to hear it from her once in a while. He gave her a one-armed hug and they went back to painting.

"Paws off the purple, Edwin!"

A.N.: There is a lack of Marti/Edwin stuff. I thought this would be cute. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Moving

Hey guys! Here is another one shot! Hope you like it! Read and review :)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything :(

**MOVING**

Lizzie shook her head as she heard her older sister's door slam shut; she could barely restrain an eye roll as she heard her mom beg Casey to open the door.

"Come on, Casey! Please open the door! I'm sorry, okay? I know you're not alright with this but it just happened. I love him and I'm happy with him." Nora pleaded with her oldest daughter while leaning her head against the door frame.

Lizzie watched from her room as Casey quickly opened the door; her face was red and her eyes were puffy.

"Mom, I can't believe you! You go away for the weekend on a quote-unquote business trip and come back announcing not only are you married to a man we've never met but that we are moving to London as well! London! Who lives in London? I love it here in Toronto, Mom! All my friends are here. My life is here. I'm never forgiving you for this, never!" Casey yelled and slammed the door again.

Nora rolled her eyes and shook her head; looking over at Lizzie she mouthed "drama-queen."

Lizzie giggled in agreement as her mom walked in the room and sat on her bed.

"What do you think about all of this, Lizard?"

Lizzie was silent for a moment. She knew what she felt but she didn't want to hurt her mother.

"I think its way too sudden. I really wish you would have talked to me and Casey about this before you went and got married. I don't want to move to London either…but I know that this makes you happy. And I want you to be happy, Mom. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me. I'll work on Casey, try and get her to calm down. Although, I do have to agree with her on one thing; moving to London does suck. I don't want to move."

Nora wrapped her youngest daughter in her arms.

"Thanks, Lizzie. I know I probably should have talked to you guys about it. It just happened so quickly. But George makes me happy and he and his family live in London-"

"What? Family! He has a family? You mean like he has his parents, right? You don't mean he has kids, do you?" Lizzie interrupted, wide-eyed.

Nora at least had the decency to blush as she responded. "He has three children. There's a boy Casey's age, a boy your age, and a little girl. I'm sure you'll all get along!"

Lizzie eyed her mother unconvinced. "Moving is gonna suck."

Nora gave Lizzie one more squeeze and went downstairs to pack for the trip to London; the families needed to meet and her girls needed to see their new home.

Lizzie pulled out her suitcase to pack some clothes for the initial trip to London her mother had informed them about before announcing the reason behind the trip. Lizzie bit back a grin as she remembered Casey's face. She loved her sister, but Casey really was overdramatic.

Thinking of her sister, Lizzie sighed and walked to Casey's room. Lizzie knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before entering. Casey was in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Lizzie walked next to her sister and sat down.

"Casey. Come on, you have to pack."

Casey snorted. "No, Liz. I don't. I'm not going to London. I'm not leaving Toronto. I heard what Mom said to you about this guy…kids. He has children. We have two new brothers and a sister! I bet their apes; no, they have to be unevolved pygmies or something."

Lizzie took her sisters hand. "Casey, you know as well as I do that you're going to go. You want Mom to be happy just as much as I do. And as much as we don't like what she did, she did it. You know Mom; she has always been a little flakey. So come on, get packed."

As Lizzie stood up and walked to the door Casey spoke.

"I notice you didn't correct my statement about the heathens…"

Lizzie turned back and grinned. "No. You're probably right."

A FEW HOURS LATER

Casey and Lizzie grumbled as Nora pulled into the driveway of their new house. Getting out of the car, Casey and Lizzie surveyed the front yard with all the bikes and leaves and toys scattered around. Casey and Lizzie turned towards each other, looking disgusted.

"Moving sucks." Lizzie stated as Casey nodded in agreement.

Nora shot her two daughters a look and the trio began walking to the front of the house. Nora hesitated, unsure of whether to knock or just walk in. Before she could make a decision, the door flew open.

"Nora! I've missed you!" George exclaimed as he gave his new wife a big hug. Seeing Casey and Lizzie standing behind Nora, George quickly let go.

"And you two must be Casey and Lizzie!" Before either girl could respond, George hugged them both. Casey and Lizzie stood still, both looking surprised. George let go and quickly ushered the newest additions to his family inside.

Casey and Lizzie looked around the entryway, disdain clearly showing on their faces. George, oblivious to his new stepdaughter's feelings, called for his three children. A little girl, no older than five, dressed in a princess dress ran up and grabbed her father's leg.

"Marti, I'd like for you to meet your new stepmom and stepsisters. This is Nora, Casey, and Lizzie. You guys, this is my youngest and my princess, Marti." George said as he picked up the little girl.

Despite their feelings for being there, both Casey and Lizzie smiled warmly at the little girl. Marti just waved and held onto her father. A boy who looked to be around Lizzie's age cleared his throat, obviously awaiting his introduction.

George grinned at his son. "This is Edwin, my youngest son; he's a little weird. Lizzie, I believe he's about your age."

"How old are you? What do you do for fun? What do you think about investing money in a product that will change the world?" Edwin asked Lizzie quickly.

Lizzie raised her eyebrows at him. She got the feeling that he was a little more than a little weird. Lizzie stepped a little closer to Casey, all the while thinking _Moving sucks_. Suddenly the door opened from behind. Turning around Lizzie's breath caught in her throat. He had to be the cutest boy she had ever seen. She felt Casey gasp next to her, but Lizzie didn't care. She watched as the boy threw hockey gear in the corner of the room and as he picked up the little one, Marti.

"And this is my oldest son, Derek…" George began saying. Lizzie didn't hear anything else her new stepfather said. She watched as Derek looked Casey over, interest sparking quickly in his eyes, and dying out just as quickly. The boy smirked at them all and looked them all over. She saw Derek look Casey up and down before Casey caught his eye and they were locked in a stare. Then he looked at her. Lizzie didn't know what to do or what to say. She looked down at her feet. Glancing back up she noticed Derek look at Casey again.

Lizzie vaguely heard George and her mom mention something about getting something to drink. She watched as Derek lowered his sister to the ground and as he purposely slammed into her sister, shoving Casey out of the way and making her fall. Lizzie could only watch as he gracefully walked into the kitchen; she didn't listen as Edwin walked next to her, informing her about something Lizzie was sure was very weird.

Lizzie watched as Derek leaned against the counter, the smirk never leaving his face. He saw her looking at him and shot a wink in her direction. She heard Casey groan in disgust from behind her. Lizzie hadn't even been aware that Casey had gotten up from the floor. Casey looked at Lizzie; her despair at being here in this house with these people was evident in her face. Casey walked in front of Lizzie muttering to herself about unevolved pygmies with brains the size of a paramecium.

Lizzie smiled to herself, whispering quietly. "Maybe moving doesn't suck."

A.N. Ok, so this was kinda Lizzie/Derek unrequited crush...I thought it would be cute for Lizzie to have a little crush on Derek when she fist meets him. I am a huge Dasey fan, but I wanted to branch out and try different things for this challenge. However, I couldn't help but throw in some Dasey subtext here and there! I just think Derek and Casey are so great for each other! But anyways, I wanted Lizzie to have a crush on Derek and I thought this would be a cute way to do it. Let me know if you agree!


	4. Bookstore

Hey everyone! This one just popped into my head and I thought it would be perfect for GJ7B.X's 30 one shot challenge. I think the idea is good, but I don't know if I wrote it very well. Let me know what you think! I am trying to use a variety of people...but everything seems to lead back to Dasey in some way, shape, or form. Please let me know what you think, I'm pretty unsure about this one!

DISCLAIMER: Alas, I don't own anything...except Ms. Collins.

**BOOKSTORE**

Casey was standing in her favorite old bookstore in Toronto. She had convinced her mom to let her go to Toronto for the weekend. Casey had told her she missed her friends and wanted to catch up with them, which was only half the truth. The other half was she needed a break from Derek and his constant parade of blonde bimbos.

Shaking her head, Casey returned to browsing through all the old books. Glancing at her watch, she realized that her friends would be off work pretty soon, so she had better get going. Casey gathered up the books she had decided to purchase and walked to the front.

"Hello, Ms. Collins. I think I'm ready." Casey told the older woman at the counter.

"Are you sure, Casey girl? I mean, you've only been in here for three hours. If you want to come back and work, I wouldn't be opposed." Ms. Collins teased her old employee.

Casey smiled. "Trust me, Ms. C. I would love to. I miss it here. Anything would be better than putting up with what I have to put up with."

Before Ms. Collins responded, she said a brief hello to a red headed woman who walked in the store. Turning her attention back to Casey, she asked a question that Casey knew was coming.

"What is going on, Casey? Is it your step brother again? The one you emailed me about. Derek, right? Is he still pranking you and teasing you?"

Casey sighed and sat on the stool next to the counter Ms. Collins had pointed at. Casey thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes, he is. However, that's not the worst part. For some inexplicable reason, amidst the taunting and the teasing, the pranks and the playing…I fell for the jerk. I know; it's so bad. How could I fall for my stepbrother? I mean, he's a jerk. He's mean and vile; he doesn't care about school. He dates more girls than any boy I have ever seen. He is disgusting and disorganized. He does not believe in hygiene; I swear, he has things growing in his room. We are complete opposites. He has more flaws than good qualities…" Casey ranted.

Ms. Collins was torn between being surprised and not. She knew Casey enjoyed a challenge and from what Casey had said about Derek, Ms. Collins knew Derek brought a challenge. She knew Casey needed to realize this.

"Case, if he is so horrible…how have you fallen for him?"

Casey smiled a small smile, her eyes warming instantly.

"Because, I've seen sides of him that he hates showing. I've seen him be so caring and kind to Marti, his little sister. I know he loves his family. He can be a real dork about some stuff, but he is so cute when he does it. He's clever and smart; he just doesn't try at school. He's creative; he thinks things up no one else would be able to…like at the summer school camp I told you about, the Alpha force thing. He can be a really sweet guy; I mean he dates around, but he doesn't treat girls like objects. He doesn't cheat on them; he doesn't force anything. He treats them very well; I think he just plays around with me about the whole feminist thing because he knows he can get a rise out of me. He knows me, Ms. C. He knows what to do make me angry, to make me sad, and to make me happy. He knows exactly what buttons to push. He challenges me…which drives me crazy, but no one else knows how to do. It's a talent he has that I would not ever want him to lose. He's also incredibly good at hockey…and he has the body to prove it. He's very cute. Oh! Guitar. He plays guitar and he is actually amazing at it. I've heard him singing and practicing in his room by himself. You know me, Ms. C. I love a guy who can play guitar and sing. He has it all. He's the cool guy, the jock, the musician, the dork, the guy every girl wants to date and every guy wants to be. I love him, flaws and all…I just wish he felt the same." Casey said, her eyes tearing at the end.

Ms. Collins wrapped her arms around Casey. She felt so badly for the young girl; she was stuck living as siblings with the perfect guy for her.

"Give it time, Casey girl. Give it time. Who knows, he might feel the exact same way. I mean, you've told me yourself about some of the nice things he has done for you and some of the things that don't make sense for a stepbrother to do for or about his stepsister. Like with his friend and the whole male code thing…and what about the video you sent me from the Battle of the Bands? I'm sorry, but there was no way he was having brotherly thoughts for you when you guys were grinding away like that. Just give it some time."

Casey smiled up at her old boss and friend. Quickly wiping her eyes, she stood up and flashed a smile. "I hope it all works out. I don't know how much more I can take. It seems like he keeps dating more and more. Anyways, I should get going. The gang should be off of work in about five minutes."

Ms. Collins quickly rang up Casey's purchase and punched in some numbers, hen Casey saw the total, her eyes widened.

"Ms. C, you do realize I don't work here anymore. You don't need to give me my employee discount."

Ms. Collins laughed. "Casey girl, it's my store and I can do whatever I please. Besides, you always have a job here if you ever come back. Now give me my money and get out of here. Don't forget to say hi to the gang for me."

Casey laughed and paid. Picking up the bag, she thanked Ms. Collins and promised to stop in before she left. The bell above the door jangled when it opened and closed.

Ms. Collins looked around the store, straightening up the counter and walked to see if the customer who had entered was still in the store. Ms. Collins saw the red headed woman across the aisle and waved.

"Hello, Abby. How are you doing today?"

The woman flashed a quick smile while digging in her purse for something.

"I'm fine Bridget. I just have to make a quick call." Finding her phone, Abby flipped it open and pressed her speed dial number five.

Ms. Collins nodded and walked to the front. Walking back, she heard Abby say something to the person she called; Ms. Collins eyes widened as she listened to Abby speak.

"Hello, Derek. It's your mother…how would you like to come out to Toronto to stay with me for a few days. I have something I want to talk to you about…"


	5. Fairytale

Hey everyone! It's been forever since I did one of these! I've just been stuck on these one-shots and I've been writing my other story, "The Scientist." Anyways, I was hit with inspiration and I hope you all like it!!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own!

**"Every once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale."**

Casey McDonald stood in front of the large crowd and waited for everyone to quiet down and look at her. After a few moments, she clearly had everyone's attention.

"When Emily asked me to be her maid-of-honor, I wasn't surprised. We've known each other since high school; I moved into the house next to her. We clicked instantly and have been best friends ever since. I remember we used to stay up all night talking about our weddings; what color would everyone be wearing, who would sit where, how the groom would look at us as we walked down the aisle…we once even wrote out the speeches we would read as each other's maid-of-honor." Casey chuckled along with the guests.

"Be thankful this speech isn't it. If I remember correctly my speech was about 9 pages long-"

Emily called out from her seat next to her new husband. "Casey, it was 17!"

The audience laughed even more and Casey shrugged and got a far off look in her eyes.

"It was beautiful. It had an epic poem about Emily's search for love and how she finally found it in that one special guy. I still maintain that Emily stole my speech because she didn't want me to read it. Anyways, I knew I was going to be Emily's maid-of-honor. What I didn't know; however, was that I would initially be reluctant to accept."

Casey paused as she let the members of the audience who weren't aware of this to gasp.

"It wasn't because I didn't want to be her maid-of-honor. We're still best friends. I was initially skeptical of her choice of husband-to-be. It's no secret that I was never very thrilled about Emily's choice of boyfriend. I tried everything I could to make Emily see all the negative aspects of her relationship with him. Needless to say, the ever-optimistic-Emily held strong to her love and it has brought us all here today."

Casey watched as Emily and her husband share a smile with each other before turning their attention back to Casey.

"I read a quote once that I feel fits this situation exactly; '_Every once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale_.' When I read this quote, I immediately thought of Em. What could be more of a fairytale than the girl-next-door having a crush on the most popular boy in school, who just happened to be her neighbor? Then, said neighbor, falls in love with the girl-next-door? It has teen-drama-fairytale-movie written all over it. It even comes with 2 stepsisters; although, I'd like to think we aren't evil and ugly." At this comment, everyone in the audience laughed.

Casey continued. "I admit, I had always thought Emily could do better than Derek. He was a slob, he always had a new bimbo to parade around every week, he was lazy…" Casey trailed off as she noticed Emily and Derek both sending her looks.

"Sorry. Anyways, I always considered Emily to be crazy for being in love with him. Then, one day, Emily called me all excited. It seems the boy of her dreams, my step-brother, had finally asked her out. One date turned into two, and then three, and then four. Before I knew it, they had been dating for 2 years and I had seen a whole other side of Derek. I already knew he was clever, but he began trying in school. He was sweet, thoughtful, caring…" Casey trailed off as tears came into her eyes. She shook her head imperceptibly.

"Derek had become everything everyone had always thought he had been; he truly was the guy every girl wanted. He became everything that Emily deserved and more."

Casey raised her glass up in a toast. "To Derek and Emily. May their love always be a fairytale in the middle of real life."

Everyone toasted and cheered. Casey smiled and downed her champagne in one drink. She flashed smiles at everyone as she quickly walked out of the grand ballroom. Casey dashed into the restroom and let the tears pour out of her. She sank onto the loveseat that was in the bathroom and cried.

Casey's head jerked up as she heard the door to the restroom open. She quickly wiped at her eyes, attempting to rid any evidence of her unhappiness. He eyes widened as she noticed Derek walk into the room.

"Derek! This is the women's bathroom! What are you doing here?" Casey hissed.

Derek looked around and smirked. "You guys have soap? And a couch?"

Casey rolled her eyes and stared at him impatiently.

Derek quickly lost the smirk and became serious. "Did you mean it?"

Casey's brow knitted in confusion. "Mean what?"

"That I became the guy every girl wanted?"

Casey flushed and looked down. "Yes."

Derek walked towards her and lifted her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Did I become the guy you wanted?"

Casey looked into his eyes. "Yes."

Derek pulled Casey to him and crushed her lips against his. Casey poured every feeling she had into that kiss. All the love and passion she felt for him, the sadness that he wasn't hers, the pain of hearing her best friend talk about him all the time. Casey finally pulled away, tears streaming down her face again.

Derek looked confused as Casey began to shake her head.

"Casey, I've wanted to be with you for so long. I never thought you wanted me; I thought the step-sibling thing was too much for you. I love you and I want to be with you."

Casey took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. She shook her head and took a step back.

"No, Derek. I love you and I've always loved you. But you're married to my best friend. You have a wife. It's your wedding day and I'm her maid-of honor. I love her and I won't hurt her like this."

"I love her too, Case. I don't want to hurt her either. But I love you in a totally different way. We fit together, Casey. We compliment each other. We fit and you know it." Derek said furiously.

Casey nodded her head. "I agree, Derek. But I am not going to be with you." Casey walked to him and kissed him one last time. It was a sweet kiss filled with pure love, deep regret, and a sense of goodbye.

Casey broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you, Derek. Just like Emily, you will always be my fairytale. Unlike, Emily, mine won't come true. I think I'll always love you but I have to accept that the fairytale life isn't for me."

Casey stepped away from Derek. "I've always tried to play the Cinderella or the Sleeping Beauty. I guess I was just born for the role of the step-sister. I'm just the geek, the keener, klutzilla. I wasn't meant to get the prince." Casey shrugged, acceptance clearly stated in her voice. She turned and walked towards the door but paused when Derek called out to her.

"What if I leave her?" Derek asked.

Casey turned to face him, one hand still on the door handle.

"Then you won't be the man both of us fell in love with." Casey said. "She loves you, Derek. Don't break that."

Casey turned and walked out of the bathroom. After a few moments of silent contemplation, Derek left the bathroom and went back into the ballroom. He walked up and sat down next to his new bride.

Emily gave Derek a quick kiss. "Where were you for so long?"

Derek smiled and told her he had gone to the restroom. Emily nodded and clasped his hand, happiness radiating off of her. A guest walked up to where the couple was sitting and asked where the maid-of-honor went. Emily said that Casey was talking to her mother. The guest offered them congratulations and walked off. Emily smiled and turned her attention back to Derek.

Derek pulled their entwined hands towards him and lowered a kiss onto her hand. Emily smiled at him.

"I love you." Emily whispered.

Derek smiled softly. "I love you too." Emily didn't notice his eyes flick to his step-sister.

A.N.: So I am a huge Dasey fan! However, I wanted to have some different couples in these oneshots as well! But I had to throw in some Dasey in there as well! Anyways, review and let me know what you think!!


	6. Jump

Hey everyone! Here's the next part of this one shot challenge! I hope you like it. It's kinda short and lame...but I haven't been feeling very inspired lately! But I hope you like it!!

And as always, I OWN NOTHING!

And let me know what you think!!

You jump, I jump.

"It is so hot." Derek complained as he threw himself into his chair in the living room.

Casey snorted from her seat on the couch and lowered her book. "Tell me about it. And it is all your fault."

Derek raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Case, I know that I'm the definition of perfection and that it's easy to forget that I, too, am a mere mortal. I have no control over the weather."

Glaring at Derek, Casey snapped her book shut. "I know that Derek. However, Mr. Mere-Mortal, it is your fault that Emily's parents had to get the pool re-tiled. If you had just stayed out of the pool during the winter when it was drained, they wouldn't need to get the tile fixed."

Derek smirked and recalled the events of that day. "What am I supposed to do, Casey? The empty pool was begging to be used for skating and practicing hockey."

"What about the D-Rock logo you spray-painted on the bottom? Or the "Edwin was here" on the sides?"

"I am a slave to the creative calling of art. Besides, I thought a nice throwback would amuse Dad. I distinctly remember him telling me that I was not allowed to draw on the walls. He never said anything about spray-painting the neighbor's pool." Derek concluded simply.

"Ugh! You are horrendous! You're stupidity and inability to think of others still astounds me. Because of you, none of us are able to use a pool this summer. There is no community pool around here and all the other neighbors don't even allow us to enter their house. Thanks, Derek. Thanks a lot." Casey screamed shrilly and began to walk up the stairs.

"Hey! I included Edwin in the graffiti. I was thinking of him.' Derek called defensively. He quickly jumped out of his chair to avoid the book Casey had lobbed at his head.

THE NEXT DAY

Casey walked in the house. She was sweating just from walking from the car into the house. Walking upstairs, Casey placed her new purchases in her room and walked down to get a bottle of water. Pushing the door open, Casey felt a hand cover her eyes and another grab her arm and drag her into the kitchen.

"De-rek! What are you doing?" Casey screamed and shoved his hand away from her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you." Derek answered excitedly.

"I don't want it." Casey said.

"You don't even know what it is!" Derek argued.

Casey jerked her arm away. "Last time you had a surprise for me, all my furniture was in the backyard and there way pudding in my pillowcase, instead of a pillow. I don't want any surprises from you."

Casey spun around and almost fell into a pool of water; Derek reached out a hand and steadied her.

"Derek, why is there a bright pink kiddie wading pool in our kitchen?"

Derek shrugged sheepishly. "I bought it at the store. I felt bad for ruining the summer for you-" At Casey's shocked look, he quickly fixed his statement.

"And Marti…and for myself. Actually this is all for me."

Casey raised an eyebrow and Derek sighed. "Ok, I felt bad. I know that you had wanted one last summer to lounge around the pool with Emily before everyone went off to college. And I know that you and I have been getting a long a little better lately, so I didn't want to ruin it. We don't have enough money to get a real pool; this was the closest thing I could find."

Derek looked down. "I know it's kinda lame."

Casey walked closer to Derek and tilted his head up with her finger.

"There is only one thing I can say to this, Derek."

Derek looked at her in confusion. "What's that, Case?"

"I hope it's deeper than it looks." With that, Casey shoved Derek backwards, towards the pool. Derek grabbed onto Casey's arm and pulled her in with him, water cascading out of the wading pool .

"De-rek! What was that for?" Casey asked as she pushed herself off of Derek, but not leaving the pool.

"You jump, I jump. But in this case, you push and I pull." Derek answered and flicked water at her.

Casey rolled her eyes. "You're lame. But thank you, Derek. This is really sweet. And I need to apologize to you."

"Really?" Derek asked in interest. He pulled Casey closer to him, sliding her into his lap, causing more water to spill out.

"Yes. I'm sorry I've been so horrible lately. I've been so nervous about telling everyone about us, that I've been taking it out on you. I'm just so happy with you and I don't want anyone to ruin that happiness."

Derek kissed her softly. Breaking the kiss, he pulled her tightly to him and gently kissed the side of her head.

"Like I said before Case…you jump, I jump. We're in this together."


End file.
